Critical Decisions
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: CHAPTER 5 REVISED. A SangoXSesshoumaru, MirokuXSango fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Miroku's Decision

**Holy cow! I've started a brand new fanfic! Well, it's really not all that new to me, because I wrote the storyline on paper long ago, but it's new to everyone here and in other places as well.**

**Let me start off by saying. If you don't like alternate pairings, go away. There is character death, the pairings are stated in the summary, if you don't like it, read something else, do NOT flame me.**

**Anyway, people have been waiting for this, since I've gotten so many letters on it, I've decided to start writing on it. I'll try and update as soon as possible, though it may take a while on the updates at times. Sighs I wish I had a computer with a working modem.**

**Here is chapter 1, please R&R!**

**Critical Decisions**

**Chapter 1: Miroku's Dilemma**

Everyone traveled, passing through partly forested plains. They seemed calm, yet alert. A youkai could jump out at any given time, and they had to be prepared. Each one of them looked around intently, never letting their guard down for even a moment.

They stopped at a resting point, still weary of their surroundings. The air was filled with silence, and uneasiness so thick it could be cut with a knife.

There was complete silence.

Eyes slowly scanned the surroundings, covering every square inch.

_'Something's not right here.' _A certain Taiji-ya thought to herself.

Something indeed wasn't right.

The trees rustled above them, leaves began to fall at a steady pace.

"What's happening?" The monk beside of her asked, holding a hand out and examining the falling leaves.

"I dunno, but something's definitely not right here." Inuyasha replied. "And it reeks of demons."

"I don't sense any jewel shards though." The schoolgirl replied, sticking close to her hanyou companion.

Suddenly, a giant, bird-esque youkai appeared above them, knocking several trees down. The massive greenery falling at the group.

Sango turned to see that Kagome was right in it's path.

**"Kagome!"**

The raven haired girl shrieked and clenched her eyes shut, fearing the worst. She then found herself being airborne.

"Huh?" Kagome cracked open her eyes and looked around, to meet the brown eyes of her savior.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for saving me." The school girl thanked.

"No problem." The Taiji-ya replied as they landed on the ground, a safe distance from the bird youkai.

"What about Miroku and Inuyasha?" The black haired girl looked worried.

"I'm going to protect you. We wouldn't want to leave you unguarded."

"Right."

V

Miroku and Inuyasha stood back to back, as the massive green youkai edged closer to them. Inuyasha has tried Iron Reaver Soul Stealer to the monstrous form before them, but the attack proved fruitless. It only gave the bird cut that soon healed due to its regenerative, plant-like abilities.

Both men fought hard and long against the being, both failing and no attack seeming to work.

_'What in the hell is this thing?' _The dog-eared hanyou questioned mentally.

The monstrous avion launched an attack with spikes flying out of its back, their targets: Inuyasha and Miroku.

Both targets immediately jumped out of their path.

By this time, the hanyou was out of breath and had several lacerations on his body, the blood oozing out slowly from each wound. The monk stood a few feet away, watching both Inuyasha and the youkai intently.

_'If I don't do something Inuyasha will die.' _Miroku thought. _'But…What do I do?'_

The monk examined the youkai, and only one possibility came into his mind.

_The Kazaana._

Miroku ran over to Inuyasha and stood in front of him.

"Eh?" The hanyou questioned.

"Stay back, Inuyasha."

"Miroku, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to use the Kazaana. It's our only hope. You can't take on this youkai all by yourself, Inuyasha." The Houshi replied.

Swiftly, he removed the prayer beads.

**"Kazaana!"**

V

The suction began the bird youkai trying it's best to resist the void, flapping its wings against the current to stay airborne. Screeching noises emitted from its beak. The monk was still standing his ground, trying his best not to suck anything more then the youkai into the void known as the Kazaana. All around, trees, rocks, and numerous other objects were being sucked into his right hand.

Finally, the youkai lost strength and was sucked into the tunnel. But, as it was being sucked in, the spikes on its back sliced Miroku's hand, causing him to wince in pain.

_'Damn…'_

He quickly covered the Kazaana with the prayer beads and sunk to his knees on the ground.

"Miroku!"

Everyone ran to the injured monk, who sat on the ground.

"Houshi-sama, are you all right?" Sango asked.

"I think that when I sucked that youkai in, the spikes in its back ruptured the Kazaana."

"Oh no."

Kagome ran up to Miroku. "We have to close the Kazaana some how. By the way, thank you for saving us, Miroku. That was really selfless of you."

"I don't see why he had to go and do that. I almost had it." Inuyasha protested.

"You can't even be thankful…" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Keh."

A black eyebrow quirked. "Oswuari!"

**"Gah!"**

_Crash_

"You're so insensitive!"

Sango helped the injured monk up.

"Thank you, Sango." He thanked her.

"Come on, we have to get you somewhere safe and try to stop the Kazaana from ripping any further."

"Right." Kagome agreed.

They all began their journey once more, hoping that the void on Miroku's hand would not further damage itself along the way. Sango was determined to find a way to seal up the Kazaana.

The group advanced to the outskirts of a nearby city.

"We'll rest here." Sango replied.

"Good. I'll find a place we can stay. "Kagome replied. "Inuyasha you take care of Miroku."

"Why do I have to do it?" The hanyou complained.

"Because Sango and I are going to look for some place to stay and some medical aid for Miroku." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha sighed. "All right, all right."

**TBC**

**V V V V V**

**There was chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming in a while. I hope that people would read this, since it's been a long time since I received those letters. ; I'll go and inform people now...People who probably don't remember me, but what they hey.**

**Please tell me what you think. I love hearing and reading your many reviews. People like you encourage me to write the most unbelieveable fanfics.**

**Anyway, please R&R!**


	2. A Critical Journey

**Well, here I am with chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing chapter 1 for me and I hope that you'll continue to read this fanfic for many future chapters to come. Anyway, I'm steadily updating on this one, since I don't really have many fanfics to write and Hidden Affection updates are slow, since ideas are getting garbled and such. **

**Anyway, on to chapter 2!**

**Critical Decisions**

**Chapter 2: A Critical Journey**

Sango and Miroku sat in a dimly lit room. The light of the fire flickered on and off. The monk lay there on a futon on the ground, dressed in a white robe. His face etched with pain as he held the wrist of his right hand.

To his left, Sango sat, warming a needle over the flickering fire.

"Just hang in there Miroku." The long haired girl praised.

"Sango…" The monk watched her.

"Hm?" The Taiji-ya looked over her shoulder to see the monk lying on the ground.

"You know that the Kazaana will eventually pull me into its void…" Miroku spoke in a pain-filled voice.

"Don't speak like that." Sango replied. "We're going to take you back to Mushin's temple. He'll be able to sew up the Kazaana, just like last time. You'll be all right, don't worry."

"But Sango, every second we…" He was cut off.

"I know that every second we waste, the Kazaana becomes bigger and rips even more. Hopefully, this little patchwork job will hold out and keep the Kazaana closed until we get to Mushin's." Sango held up the needle in front of her face.

"Now, let me see your hand." The long haired woman held out her hand to Miroku, whom, in which, handed his right hand over to her.

The Taiji-ya examined it closely. "This looks pretty bad."

"It is I'm afraid." The monk replied. "It's much worse then I thought."

The woman began to sow precisely and rapidly. She was very professional about it and left no gaps in the stitch work.

"There! This should hold out for a while." Sango replied, after finishing her job.

"I am in your debt, Sango." Miroku smiled at his friend. _'For more then you'll ever know.'_

"Now, get some rest, and when Kagome comes back, I'll come and tell you so we can get a move on to Mushin's Temple. There's no time to waste."

"Right." The monk agreed.

For what seemed like a hour, Miroku lay there, trying to get some rest, but the pain from the constant tearing of the Kazaana was almost too much to bear.

His twisted and turned every which way, but it seemed that there was no way he could get any comfort from it. Finally, getting tired of being pained in lying down, he sat up right and rubbed his head, looking intently at his hand.

_'I sense a bad omen from all of this.' _Miroku thought. _'I hope that it's just my sense of paranoia about the situation at hand. The Kazaana seems to be ripping at a faster pace then usual. Sure, Sango's stitch-work will hold up, but can it until we get to __Mushin__'s__Temple__? We're quite a way away, and I don't know if Inuyasha will want to go all the way back to Mushin's Temple, since it's so far from our current destination…'_

The monk looked up; examining the ceiling of the small building he was placed in. _'Sango…I am in your debt for more then you'll ever know…Of all of the members of this group, I have a fondness for you especially. Perhaps that is why, after I met you, that I intentionally hit on those other women, hoping that your jealousy would get the better of you and you would end up admitting your feelings for me. But it seems that I must now tell her, before I may not get the chance to say it again.'_

He rolled onto his back and looked at the sewed up Kazaana.

A little later, Kagome returned, walking up casually to the group with her hands full of miscellaneous medical items and herbs.

"Kagome's back." Inuyasha replied.

Sango turned around. "Kagome!"

She ran up to her friend. "I'm glad your back. What all did you find in town?"

The black haired girl peeked around the pile in her arms. "Some needles, thread, bandages, and some healing herbs. If Miroku takes them, they'll get rid of some of the pain. Speaking of which, where is Miroku?"

"He's asleep. I sewed up the Kazaana and told him to rest. We have to go back to Mushin's Temple, if we don't the Kazaana will just keep cracking." Sango informed.

"What!?!" Inuyasha replied, almost falling over. "Ya mean we have to go **all **the way back to that old drunk's Temple!?"

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kagome yelled as the hanyou's face met the turf once more. "Quit being so mean! Miroku's life hangs in the balance here! We don't have time to whine about it!"

All that was heard from the hanyou was a set of grumbles.

"Sango."

Sango turned her head from Inuyasha to Kagome. "Yes?"

"You go and wake Miroku up." She informed. "I'll pack this stuff in my bag, and go and get Shippou. We'll all meet back here and head over to Mushin's Temple."

"Right," The Taiji-ya agreed.

Sango headed over to the small building to leave Inuyasha and Kagome to sort out their problems.

She walked silently into the building. "Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama?"

"Huh? Oh, right here, Sango." Miroku signaled, waving her over to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, I didn't sleep at all. The pain was so great, that I couldn't get to sleep." Miroku replied.

"I'm sorry." Sango looked worried. " I came to tell you that Kagome has returned, and that we all are gong to try and get you back to Mushin's Temple as quickly as possible."

"Right." Miroku nodded, getting up slowly and grabbing his staff. "Let us go."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Sango asked.

"I think I can handle it for now."

"All right." The woman nodded, and then turned to walk out of the door.

" Oh, Sango!"

"Yes?" The long haired girl turned half way to see what the monk wanted.

"Never mind." Miroku looked away.

"All right…" Sango replied unsurely.

_'I wished I could tell you, Sango…'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I love you all! Since I got a flame, I've been writing more then ever. Guess flamers fuel my writing passion even more. Anyway, I hope you all reviewed and thanks for the support against the flamer.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	3. Selfless

**A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I updated! Sorry about that. My computer's been down and I haven't had the opportunity to write on my things as of lately.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**I I I**

**Critical Decisions**

**Chapter 3: Selfless**

**I I I**

They began to journey towards Mushin's Temple, with time running short. Everyone had been walking for what seemed like an eternity and as the time passed, Miroku's Kazaana only seemed to rip more and more.

_'If we don't get to __Mushin__'s __Temple__ in time, that Kazaana will swallow Miroku alive. I cannot let that happen.' _Sango thought to herself as she paid the monk the occasional glance of sympathy.

_'I don't know what I would do without him.'_

Kagome glanced over at Sango. _'Miroku's condition really seems to be bothering Sango. I hope she'll be all right. We just have to keep up hope and hope that Miroku's Kazaana can hold out until we get to __Mushin__'s __Temple_

_We have a long way to go, but I'm confident that we can make it!'_

They continued to travel, some paying attention to the land around them, as to get their minds off of Miroku's dilemma. They hardly took any breaks, for time was of the essence. Every second counted against them.

As they traveled, they got closer and closer to their destination. It was a true pity that they had to go back when they had journeyed too far, but if Miroku was alive, that's all that mattered.

The monk stayed at a steady pace, feeling the occasional sharp pain from his laceration and fearing for the worst.

This was a life or death situation.

Everything was on the line this time, and there was no instant pull around victory like it would be in a battle. Miroku was well aware of this, and yet, he still thought of Sango, and how he longed to tell her of what he felt for the Taiji-ya.

When Sango wasn't glancing at him, he was glancing at her, admiring her beauty. The way she walked, like a divinity or a queen to her thrown, yet it was intimidating like a shogun.

Beauty, grace and power.

A super power with a lovely face.

Sango.

As the group walked through a wooded area, the monk was on high alert. Inuyasha was also on high, sniffing occasionally and feeling a chill go up his spine at the amount of demonic activity going on.

"Does anyone else feel that?" He asked.

"You mean that demonic aura?" Miroku replied.

"Yeah. Somethin's not right here."

"I agree. I sense a great evil and by the aura's I'm feeling, it can't be that far away from us."

"I'll be anything it's another one of Naraku's detachments." Kagome stated. "I don't sense any of the Shikon Shards though."

The small group of misfits stood silently I the woods, heightened senses all around and the air think with anticipation and tension. All around it seemed that anything could lunge out at any given moment, and the group had to be prepared for what would come.

Eyes darted all around for any sight of what they were sensing.

Yet nothing could be found.

There were no Hell Wasps.

No demons.

No Naraku.

Just the aura of evil.

Suddenly, a demon with numerous spikes jumps out of nowhere into the clearing, almost landing on top of Kagome and Sango, but some quick maneuvering on Sango's behalf saved the two from any impending danger.

Kagome thanked her team mate for saving her life.

Inuyasha ran at the beast, Tetsusaiga drawn and ready to cut into some demonic flesh. The hanyou tried many tactics, and all of them seemed effective, yet only weakening the beast and not truly defeating it.

Though the youkai seemed to diminish in power, it was still a hard foe to topple.

Inuyasha and Sango were busy with the Hirakotsu and Tetsusaiga. Many, many strikes were made and some evaded, other's blocked. Some of the attacks hit the youkai, in which only made it attack with more tenacity then before.

It struck down fiercely, making Inuyasha and Miroku jump out of the way and dodge from the multiple strikes it made with its large, well-muscled arms.

_'Man, we're getting' no where fast.' _The hanyou thought to him as he stands, panting and out of energy from launching all out assaults on the beast.

Suddenly, a well-muscled arm struck down at Inuyasha.

The hanyou looked up in surprise.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around and yelled as the claw neared the hanyou, going at light speed.

_'I've got to do something.'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for the shorness of this chapter, the next two are going to be very long. So in the end, I will make up for it and I will also write more and complete this and other fanfics. **

**There are two chapters left of this fanfic, making it one of the shortest fanfics I've written in a while. **

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	4. Death of Miroku

**A/N: Here is the next to last chapter of Critical Decisions! I know, this is one of my shorter fanfics, and thankfully so, because I have plans for other short fanfics as well. In this series, there will be a short one and a long fanfic, more may be on the way, when I get ideas.**

**Be sure to check out my other works!**

**I I I**

**Critical Decisions**

**Chapter 4: Death of Miroku**

**I I I**

As the claw came rushing down at Inuyasha, he was quickly shoved out of the way by Miroku, who removed the covering from the already cracked Kazaana and began to suck in the monster.

Inuyasha, who was shoved to the ground, began to pull himself up slowly. "What the hell do you think you're doing, monk!" The hanyou shouted. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"This is the only way!" Miroku shouted back.

Not matter how the beast tried to resist, it could not, it eventually lost its footing and was sucked into the Kazaana, disappearing into the black abyss within Miroku's right hand.

The monk tried to close off the Kazaana, but was no longer able to control it, falling victim to the raging suction-like winds. He let out a yell of utter terror; his ultimate nightmare had come true.

By sucking the youkai in his right hand, the Kazaana had ripped even more, and was now out of control, and Miroku would eventually be sucked into it.

Within minuets of torturous screams, it had happened, and Miroku was gone.

Everyone gasped or called out to him in complete horror. Their team mate was now gone from the world, and nothing could be done to get him back.

After some grieving, they decided to turn back and go forward with their journeys. What else could they do?

Their advancement over the next couple of days was moving forward on land, but not on emotion. Emotionally, things were on an all time high.

Sango had been hit worst of all. She had loved the monk, but had always been unable to tell him.

Every night, she would silently cry to herself, far away from the keen hearing of Inuyasha and the hearing of others. She regrets; regrets that she was never able to tell Miroku what she had felt.

_'Miroku, even though you're gone.__ I'll never forget you. I'll always love you, and I wished that I could've told you. That's why I was jealous when you hit on Kagome or any other woman. Secretly, I wished that you would say those things to me.' _The dark haired woman thought. _'I always felt special when you made advances on me. I was just afraid of what I may have felt for you. That's why I either got angry or over reacted. I didn't want to get close to you, knowing that Naraku's curse could have killed you. I already lost Kohaku…_

_But over time I did grow fond of you…I couldn't help it. _

_Now…_

_Now it hurts even more. I've lost you, just as I have lost Kohaku…'_

The Taiji-ya sat under a lone, old tree with her knees up and her arms around her knees. She sniffled slightly to herself.

The woman thinks back to all of the things that made her happy, Miroku's smiling face, his little comments and the things they used to do together. He had truly brought joy to her life; the monk actually was one of the few things that made Sango happy.

It wasn't fair! Inuyasha could have saved him…

_Inuyasha__ could have…_

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in a small clearing, looking rather morbid.

Emotions were high since the monk passed away.

Kagome was in grieving just as Sango was, and the white eared hanyou was trying his best not to be hit hard by Miroku's tragic death.

He too, couldn't help but feel that it was hit fault that the events taken place had happened. The hanyou was angry with himself for allowing a team member and friend to die before carrying out their quest to defeat Naraku. He hadn't talked to Kagome since the incident, figuring that she too would think that it was his fault.

The school girl was solemn. She like everyone else had been hit hard by Miroku's death. However, she didn't blame Inuyasha for it at all. She knew that Sango was off thinking to herself and had figured that she needed time alone.

Kagome knew how close she and Miroku had been. Especially as of recently.

She herself figured that Sango and Miroku possibly loved each other.

_'Sango.'_She thought as she looked up. _'I hope you're alright. I mean, I've never thought you to make a wrong decision, but you sometimes think the wrong things and get bad ideas. I hope you don't blame Inuyasha for anything.'_

She looked at the solemn hanyou. _'He's already taking it hard. He misses Miroku too. He's not even talking to me. He must feel so guilty for letting him get swallowed by the Kazaana.'_

The black haired girl sighed to herself.

_'I hope where ever Miroku is, that's he's watching you. Even if he's not there physically, maybe he'll be there spiritually as a guardian angel and help guide and protect you, Sango.'_

Sango lay under the tree, shedding many tears into the brown earth, still thinking of Miroku and what they could have had. She regretted all of the times she had turned him down when he asked her to bear his child.

She had wished that she said yes to him.

She had wished that she was closer to him.

Now that could never happen.

She was alone in the world. In the end, there would be no Kohaku, and now there would be no Miroku either…

**A/N: One more chapter to go. I know, my updates have been slow, but I'm finishing up the year, when summer comes, updates will come faster, I promise. The next chapter will come soon!**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Decision Made

**A/N: finally, the conclusion. Sorry about being so slow with my updates. I'm not dead, really. This is the final chapter with Sango and Sesshoumaru. I hope that you all liked this. **

**Please R&R!**

**---**

**Critical Decisions**

**Chapter 5: Decision Made**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**---**

In the midst of her sorrow, Sango soon felt the after math of her thought process involving the silver haired hanyou known as Inuyasha. He could have saved Miroku. They were fighting the same battle, after all.

"Inuyasha, why?" She allowed the words to escape from her throat in a tone mixed with anger and sorrow.

Her tears mixed with the rich, brown earth.

After moments of weeping for her lost love, the Taiji-ya returned back to the remaining members of her group with a face stained with tears. Too many times has Sango returned with such a face.

The dark haired girl was greeted by a sympathetic Kagome and an annoyed looking Inuyasha.

"It's about time you came back." He snorted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned. "How can you be so cold? Miroku was my friend too!"

"Cryin' about it isn't going to solve anything." The dog-eared boy argued.

The school girl and the hanyou began to argue once more, Sango remaining silent and observing them both.

"Why…"

"Why, Inuyasha…"

Her silent words were lost in the squabble between Kagome and Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and turned away from the two of them, willing her mind to rule out the negative words of Kagome and Inuyasha.

She just couldn't take them fighting. Not today.

As usual, their conversation resulted in "Ousawari!" and toned down grumbling.

After what seemed like an hour of silence between the three, the dark haired girl turned around to see Inuyasha sitting Indian style on the ground and Kagome standing a distance away, with her arms crossed and nose in the air.

"Why?" Was all the two heard.

Kagome turned her head, as did Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you save Miroku?" The Taiji-ya asked the hanyou.

"What?"

"You were there. You could've done something, but you just let him die!"

"I didn't just **let him die**, he did that on his own!" The silver haired hanyou told her.

"Sango…" The brown eyed school girl said as she watched from the sidelines.

"How can you be so cold? He gave his life for you?" The angry woman yelled.

"How can I save him when he's the one who used the Kazaana knowing that that would happen with a wound that deep?"

She couldn't take it any longer.

Sango ran off crying, Kagome looked towards her, then looked angrily back at Inuyasha.

"Sango's right, you **are** cold, Inuyasha!" She scorned as she ran off. "Wait! Sango!" She cried after her friend.

"**DAMN IT**!" The hanyou yelled, stress taking him to the limit in this situation as he slammed his fists on the ground.

The dark haired girl ran as fast as she could, with Kagome in pursuit. Knowing that her friend was following her, the Taiji-ya ran faster and made twists and turns, trying to avoid being found by her.

'_Sorry Kagome, but I just can't come back. Not now.' _The dark haired girl looked back at her friend, who was disappearing as she lost pace with the Taiji-ya.

The lone woman ran for quite sometime, until her legs gave out. She collapsed onto the lush, green grass and cried, shaking from exerting herself too hard.

In the middle of her crying, she hears a childish voice, asking her if she's alright.

Tear filled orbs look up to see a small child, adorned in a checker patterned kimono, with black hair and brown eyes, holding a crumpled wild flower in her little hand.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Huh?" The small noise was emitted.

"Rin! You can't go off leaving me like that! You know that Lord Sesshoumaru won't tolerate it if I loose you!" Jakken came tumbling out of the bushes, carrying his staff.

"Jakken, there's a woman and she's sad. She needs our help." Rin told her little green friend.

The Taiji-ya sits up and leans against a tree, tears falling from her eyes and streaming down her face. She remains silent.

Suddenly, she feels something crawling in her lap. It was Rin. The small girl hugged the Taiji-ya.

"Don't worry." She said, smiling.

"Rin, we don't have time for this! We were supposed to stay with Ah-Un until Lord Sesshoumaru got back!"

"Jakken, we aren't that far away. Lord Sesshoumaru will find us."

The three of them stayed there for quite some time, talking of the recent events and how Sango at the time, felt betrayed by Inuyasha.

But their conversation was cut short as none other but Sesshounaru came walking through the bushes, standing with his regal pure blood heir.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" He asked as piercing golden eyes scanned over Sango's being."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin beamed. "This is my friend. Her name is Sango and she's real sad. I was wondering if we could keep her around until she got better. Can we? Please?"

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT**!" Jakken yelled. "That's the Demon Slayer who travels with Inuyasha, sworn enemy of Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"But she doesn't even like Inuyasha. She said he betrayed her!" Rin argued back.

Golden eyes glinting at her comment as he remained silent and stoic.

He walked over to Sango, and the two of them had a short conversation while Rin and Jakken argued. Then, Rin ran back and hugged Sango.

"So, can we keep her? Please?" The dark haired girl begged.

The silver haired youkai was silent for a while.

"She can help us."

"Fine. She shall stay, but she must prove herself worthy of staying here. There can be no cause for error, especially if she was traveling with my brother." The stoic one answered.

"YAY!" Rin celebrated. "Did you hear that, Sango? You get to stay with me!"

"I appreciate your kindness." The dark haired girl replied.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jakken squealed.

"We don't have time to argue, Jakken. She could prove useful."

"You'll like it here." The girl told her new found friend. "Maybe you can stay with Lord Sesshoumaru, Jakken and I forever!"

And to Sango, that didn't sound so bad.

"Maybe I can." She replied as she wrapped an arm around Rin in a loose hug. "Maybe I can."

**THE END**

**A/N: Finally done! Thanks to all who read and please leave me one final review! I appreciate all of you who've read and maybe I'll do another SangoXSesshoumaru fanfic one of these days.**


End file.
